Rise to the Occassion
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: A collection of responses to challenges made over at KP Slash Haven. So far: a different Supreme One, Shego as Catwoman, how villains feel on 9/11, a BAD ficlet, a dash of Buffoonery, and a New Team Possible.
1. Supreme One

The idea to post these cookies over here came from SHADO Commander's "An OmKimbus of Odd Possibilities". If you haven't read it, go now. Seriously. He's in my favs, he's an awesome author, so go. NOW!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE! You should all know this by now... also don't own Gundam Wing which, once more, played a role in inspiring my writing. Hey, I might not be diverse in my addictions, but damnit, I'm dedicated!

*The following was a response to a challenge made by NoDrog called "And It Worked!" which posed a situation in which Kim somehow ends up in the future where someone has taken over the world. The peculiar twist to this challenge was that the person couldn't be an obvious choice.

Supreme One

Kim and Ron stared with dual expressions of complete and utter shock. There was no way to disbelieve all they had seen, felt, eaten and heard. The world, the universe for that matter, was finally at peace, all thanks to the efforts of one individual, the Emperor. After hopping a space shuttle once their tour of Earth was over, the teens found themselves staring at the sprawling expanse of a space colony, the structure itself orbiting the Earth with dozens of similar structures while inside it had the appearance of any metropolitan city from their time. This particular model took after Hong Kong, if they recalled what their hand held tour guide said during the brief flight.

"KP?" Ron blinked, trying to assimilate all the information being crammed into his head in such a short amount of time.

"Uh huh?" Kim, equally flabergasted, was running the details through her mind and trying to make the entire situation make sense. They had already seen how well the Earth was recovering thanks to miraculous advances in science: the ozone layer replenished, several endangered species now freely roaming in adequate numbers in the wild, energy was cleaner now, there were less hazards to the environment, and natural resources were monintored carefully to prevent abuse and waste. Not only that, but radical approaches to health care left the human population eating healthier, living longer, while also reigning in population with the space colonies acting as living environments for the excess population. And yet, no one lived in poverty; the term 'poor' was now equivilent to the middle class of Kim and Ron's time but maintained the same living conditions. No one couldn't afford schooling or food or housing; the space colonies provided surplus jobs for every classification of worker, from scientists to botonists to cargo handlers to actuaries, every job was needed. Every person could easily attain those jobs too. It was like someone hit the reset button on human animosity and discrimination.

"Is this...?" Ron looked up, to where the other half of the city was, the entire populated area revolving around a central axis that acted as a gravitational stabilizer for the inhabitants of the colony. Standing on the sidewalk as they were, Kim was more interested in the police car hovering past, the officers within vigilantly scouting for any sign of malcontent. Of course, there was still crime, still vagrants bent on bucking the system, but with barely a one percent crime rate _universe_wide, it was still impressive.

"Real? I think it is," Kim mumbled, watching a television screen mounted on a nearby building broadcast the newest music to hit the airwaves- or whatever this brilliant future used for transmitting their information- as something akin to the pop music of her time. It sounded suspiciously like the 'Oh Boyz' but she wasn't sure and had to turn her attention back to the little creature watching them with a slightly amused expression. "And you're telling us all this depends on-?"

"Precisely," said their tour guide, blinking up at the teens from Ron's hand. "This is all dependant on you, Ron Stoppable."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron gesticulated wildly with his free hand. "You-" he pointed at those beady black eyes watching him closely "-are telling me-" he hiked his thumb at himself "-that all of this-" a grand sweeping gesture to include the entire colony and the Earth beyond it "-is only possible if I-"

"Find a mate, yes!" For lack of the reach to do so, the tiny creature in his hand grabbed the sleeve of Ron's shirt, as if trying to emphasize his point. "If you fail to find a mate for my father, Rufus, I will _never_be born!"

"The key to world peace and prosperity is being ruled by a naked mole rat." Kim deadpanned, still gazing around the colony.

Ron nodded, dumbly. "It all seems so obvious now!"

-End Scene-

Voila, Utopia by Mole Rat. It made me smile. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Catwoman

Author's Note: I'll say up front, I am not a huge comic book buff; by default, I fail at this challenge. So, if you're gonna hate on me for that... well... guess I can't argue. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible, Starfire, or Catwoman. Or any other copyrighted/trademarked crap, just so we're all clear. Meh.

*Challenge: Shego as Catwoman. Simple as that.

Catwoman

"Shego, hurry up! Monique's party started, like, ten minutes ago!" Kim shouted up the stairs, her arms crossed as she waited for her girlfriend to appear. She expected Shego to be difficult- the pale woman had been complaining about going to the party all week- but the redhead hoped her costume would distract from further objections once Shego saw it. She actually had Ron to thank for the idea; apparently redheaded crime fighters are a rare occurance in the comic book world, which was the theme for Monique's party. Kim thought it was a bit ironic, but didn't mind.

What she _did_ mind was how it felt like her costume might fall off her at any second. Sure, Kim _could_ have gone with the costume from the television show, with a more ''teen" looking Starfire, but no, she thought she would be a little sexy and wear the Starfire costume from the comic books. It showed a generous amount of skin while accenting her bust and toned arms abs, and thighs, which she hoped would distract Shego from complaining too much through out the party. Really, she looked pretty good in the outfit, even if she wasn't quite as big in the chest as the "real" Starfire. Perhaps the best part of the costume was the knee high boots- they were surprisingly comfortable.

"Come on Sheeg!" Kim hollered once more, glaring at the top of the stairs in preparation for Shego to appear.

"I'm coming, alright? I'm still getting used to the heels!" Shego shouted back, still not appearing in Kim's view. The redhead blinked a few times, furrowing her brows in thought. She couldn't think of a single character- hero or villain- who wore high heels. Then again, she wasn't the most versed in comic books crimefighters or criminals, so that was probably more on her than Shego purposefully getting a costume that didn't fit the theme. Although Kim really didn't put it past Shego to- "Heh, cute costume, Princess. You know Starfire was a princess of Tamaran before becoming a Teen Titan, right?"

Kim returned her focus to the top of the stairs and her jaw, literally, fell open, her eyes threatening to pop out of her head. "Who...?"

"Catwoman, as portrayed by Halle Berry," Shego smirked as she descended the stairs, muscles rippling as she moved. The leather jeans had rips that mimicked a tiger's stripes while above the waist there was only a leather bra- for want of a better term- and two crisscrossing straps that formed an 'X' pattern over her stomach. Painted red lips quirked up into a smirk as Kim openly admired the costume. Stopping about halfway down the stairs, Shego cocked her head to the side, putting a claw tipped finger to her lips in thought. "Ah, damn. Forgot the whip. Give me a sec, Princess."

When Shego turned around, she made a point to sway her hips a little extra with every step. She _knew_ Kim loved to appreciate her backside, which was bare from the base of her spine all the way to the tops of her shoulder blades. It required her to braid her hair earlier, which she knew her Princess wasn't fond of, but her gorgeous raven mane would've obscured the view and she wasn't about to cut her hair short just for a costume. Besides, it probably acted as a pendulum with every swaying step, which would keep Kim's attention focused on-

"Where are you going?" Shego called over her shoulder as she heard Kim start up the steps after her. "I'm just grabbing my whip, then we'll be off to the party."

"Yeah, about that," Kim whispered as she pressed her smaller form against her grilfriend. "Screw the party."

-end-

Should I mention I also don't own Halle Berry? I'd _really _like to though...


	3. Live for the Fallen

*Challenge: Do villains do anything on 9/11? How do they feel on that day? Posed by Edised on the Haven.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does.

Live for the Fallen

"I don't zee why _I_ mus' abide by zis 'truce'," Professor Dementor crossed his arms over his chest and settled further into his chair. He really wasn't as against the idea as he pretended to be but, as always, he had an image to maintain. "I am not _even_une American citizen."

"Then by all means, you are welcomed to leave," Doctor Drakken spat, his posture mirroring his evil rival's. The blue scientist was against the whole plan, apart from the truce, but he knew better than to test Shego's patience on certain things. This was one of them. "Just make sure you have _plenty_of ointment for the plasma burns!"

"Would you both stop your bickering?" Lord Monkey Fist cut in, massaging his temples. Being trapped in one of Dr. Drakken's underground lairs for twenty-four hours seemed to be more trouble than it was worth. However, Monkey Fist was first and foremost a gentleman, and he respected things like any upstanding citizen... with monkey hands and feet. "I'm British myself, but you don't see me complaining. The least we can do is give them today to at least rest."

"Yes, our _evil_ plans may resume tomorrow, or perhaps later in the week," Senor Senior Senior mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. His son, Junior, was elsewhere in the lair, most likely singing to one of his various _Oh Boyz_ soundtracks. "What you must remember, my friend, is that Miss Possible and friends _are_Americans. Today is important for them. It is a time to grieve. I am certain Miss Possible would not trouble us if we were grieving."

"Mhm, zis is true," Dementor took a sip of his cocoa moo. He would never admit it aloud, but Drakken could make a delicious cup of cocoa moo. As he set the cup down, a thought struck him, one he felt he needed to put to voice. "It iz occuring to me that Frauline Possible has friends many places. You don't suppose...?"

"I will warn against bringing up that topic around Shego," Drakken scanned the area, not finding any trace of his green hued assistant. "I'm not so sure about Possible, but I know Shego has... had some friends in New York. She doesn't like talking about who knew people who... died in the attacks..."

The assembled villains fell into an awkward silence, each reflecting on their goals. True, they each wanted to rule the world in some way, but what did it mean to be 'evil'? Was it forcing people into a dictatorship rule? Were they really evil? Or were they something undefinable, something that existed between good and evil but couldn't claim one side or the other? Monkey Fist, seeing the glazed over expressions of his counterparts, guessed they were wondering the same thing.

"I truly believe... nothing is as evil as war," he firmly stated, taking a long gulp from his green tea.

"I agree, my friend," Senior nodded, then clasped his hands and rested his chin atop them. "But I also wonder, sometimes, what makes us so different from them?"

At once, bristling with indignation, each of the men assembled opened their mouths to reply. But no sound came. At one point or another, they had each sworn some sort of demise on Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable. So what really made them different? That they hadn't killed anyone _yet_? Was the line so easy to cross? No, they wouldn't go killing thousands of people in one blow, but life is precious. Each and every one. What was the difference in ending one or ending a thousand?

No one spoke for a long time.

-9-11-

"Thanks, Shego. I really appreciate it," Kim fought to keep the tears from her eyes. While the redhead hadn't lost anyone she knew personally, Kim was raised to be compassionate, to care for others like her mother did as a doctor. She was thankful that nothing too crazy would happen, nothing that would involve her fighting and hurting people. The day, she felt, should be about loving her friends and family, and taking some comfort in knowing that the people who died would never be forgotten. At least, not while she was alive. "Almost done, Ron?"

"Yup, just setting the last one," the blond replied with a small smile, firmly jabbing the bottle rocket's stick in the ground. The three figures were at the far edge of a large field on the outskirts of Middleton. His task complete, Ron carefully picked up the bottle rocket's fuse and led it back to where the others were accumulated. Shego pulling off her gloves, then bent down next to the amassed fuses and gave a rare, soft smile to the two teens.

"Remember, Princess, this is only for today," Shego gathered up the fuses in her hand. It was a thick bundle, as they had planted far more bottle rockets in the field than was probably safe, but the fuses would provide a good enough delay. It shouldn't be a problem. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty-five. Go ahead and light them," Kim stepped back a safe distance before hastily adding one of her many catchphrases. "Please and thank you?"

Shego smiled and nodded, igniting her hands and setting the fuses alight. Wade had already calculated the trajectory for the rockets; everyone in Middleton should be able to see the display but it wouldn't be dangerous to the town. Once the fuses were burning, Shego stepped back with Kim and Ron, and just watched.

It was a staggered effect, rows shooting off roughly in time. It had taken them the majority of the night to set all nine thousand one hundred and ninety one fireworks in the field, but it was worth it. As they began to fly off into the morning sky, each brilliant burst represented a life lost in the decade since the terrorist attacks of September 11th, 2001. They were the physical representation of the life force of innocent civilians, of military service members, of Americans whose lives were abruptly ended by violence and hatred. Each explosion from the fireworks above sent a chill through three spines, as if, for just a moment, the people represented by the rocket's colors were speaking, shouting one last defiant cry against those who sought to silence them. As long as they were remembered, their voices would never be silenced. They would never die. Kim finally couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Y'know, it makes me sick when people call me a hero," she mumbled, lowering her eyes to the ground as the bottle rockets continued to explode. Both of her companions turned quizzical looks on the redheaded teen. "They are the real heroes. The firefighters, the police, the soldiers, the innocent people who tried to help... _they_are heroes. Not me."

"KP..." Ron, at a loss for words, quickly pulled his best friend into a hug. He held her for a brief moment before feeling Shego join them, wrapping her arms around both teens.

"You got it all wrong, Princess. Everyone of those people, from the firefighters, to the police, to the soldiers, to even the passengers of Flight Ninety-Three, they didn't _have_to do what they did. They didn't have to step up and fight, but they did it anyway... to protect people," Shego laid her head on top of Kim's soothingly rubbing the teen's back as Kim continued to sob. Ron, feeling the weight of the matter settling over his, squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into the embrace. They were just kids, after all. Kids growing up in an era of war, a war against people who hated them for just existing. For perhaps the millionth time, the blond teen wondered what they did so wrong to deserve such pure hatred. "Kim, buff- Ron, look at me."

The teens complied, though tears continued to stream down their faces.

"What you do every day, it's honoring their memory. By waking up, you're already accomplishing things they can only wish they could. Living, that's the best way to remember the fallen. Accomplishing your dreams, being happy, taking the opportunities that present themselves..." Shego sighed, allowing a few tears of her own to slide down her cheeks. "Nothing will ever bring them back. Nothing will prevent more from dying for no damn reason. But you can honor them by remembering them. Remember the heroes who died because they stood up to fight, just like you both do when you take on a mission."

Shego fell silent then, closing her emerald eyes to whisper a prayer for her best friend, who was on Flight 93. Jessica always thought Shego being a super villain, even in the assistant role, was so amazing. She thought the world of Shego, and the green hued villainess just knew she was one of the ones who stood up to fight. Like Kim, Jessica was too much of a good person to ever go evil herself. But she admired Shego for it. If not for that, Shego probably would've quit long ago. But it was her way of honoring Jessica.

The bottle rockets continued to explode in the morning sky, the bright colors a testament to the lives lost even as the lingering smoke spoke volumes of the gaping hole nothing would ever fill in the lives of thousands.

-End-


	4. Melting Pot

*Challenge: A redux posed by Ffordesoon, the challenge was to write the worst fanfic possible. And I quote: "simply the shittiest, laziest, most cliched piece of concentrated garbage".

Note: Don't take anything in this piece seriously. It's all just a joke. A bad joke. This is seriously terrible. But, it's meant to be and it's meant to be funny as well. Hope you get at least a chuckle out of it. Disclaimer at the bottom to avoid spoilers (seriously?).

-Melting Pot-

"Bwahahahaha! I have done it!" Drakken cackled in triumph. "I have made the thing that does things to things and is very evil!"

"So you made a better super soaker," Shego flipped through her magazine, uninterested. "Woo hoo."

"A super soaker?" Drakken glared at the really cool thing in his hands. "Why did I make a super soaker?"

"Because the author is a pansy and thinks water is evil," Shego replied, still flipping through her magazine. Suddenly, a hammer fell from the space above her and hit her square on her head. Drakken ducked under his desk.

"Shego!" he whined. "You shouldn't make fun of the author! Espcially not an author who likes crossovers and alternate universes that don't make any sense!"

"Or what?" Shego groaned as she got up, miraculously uninjured because she heals so fast, she doesn't even get hurt. She learned it from Chuck Norris. "I'm not scared of a couple of plumbers."

Without warning, a mechanical blue lion pounces on Shego. From under the desk, Drakken continued to whine. What he was whining about was unimportant- it had something to do with Voltron being a very obscure reference for the author to make. Of course, the author doesn't give a damn, so a yellow mechanical lion appears to roar in Drakken's face. He pisses his pants in fear.

Since an appropriate amount of time has passed, Kim, Ron, and Rufus barge in, somehow tipped off about the nefarious scheme moments after it was hatched. Or completed. Or set in motion. Whatever. Also, Kim's wearing a white shirt for some reason. And Monique is there too.

"Stop right there Drakken!" Kim strikes a pose, then quirks a brow. "Wait... what's going on here?"

"I think the author is setting out to prove something," Rufus mumbled, scratching his chin in thought. Kim, Ron, and Monique looked down at the mole rat- who is naked, we get it, thanks Disney for the subliminal messaging, modesty is so overrated- and then at each other.

"Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Delta Hotel Juliet Sierra?" Monique has upgraded from using letters to using the phonetic alphabet.

"Wouldn't it be quicker to just say 'where's the fudge done hot, just steaming'?" Ron points out.

"Pretty sure she meant 'why there's fourteen dittos here, just smiling'," Kim corrects him as the aforementioned pokemon watch the mechanical lions with great interest. They then morph into the standard redsuited henchmen Drakken manages to keep employed with money he somehow earns, though no one is quite sure how. "And honestly, I have no idea."

One of the henchmen grabs a prototype super soaker and points it at Kim. Because she thinks she can do anything, and everyone seems to think she honestly believes anything, Kim doesn't move and lets the water hit her. Instantly, her white shirt is soaked and see through, because she doesn't wear bras.

"Gee, didn't see that coming," Rufus grumbled, then looks directly up. "You really suck at this foreshadowing thing, huh?"

An anvil drops on the mole rat. There, an Acme reference, don't say I don't do fan service. For some reason, everyone else in the room is oblivious to this; they never paid Rufus much attention anyway until right before he saved their asses. The blue mechanical lion is suddenly thrown into a wall, Shego glaring at the mangled machinery with her hands aglow.

"Tell Simba I say 'go to hell', you piece of shit!" Shego yells, then turns her eyes on Kim. "Alright now, back to bus- Kimmie... you have breasts."

"Uh, yeah, what made you think otherwise?" Kim replied, apparently uninterested in the free show she is giving.

"I dunno, I just never noticed before," Shego shrugs, snuffing out her flames. "You're pretty hot."

"Well, yeah, so are you. Are we going to start fighting now?" Kim settles into a defensive stance. "You know the only reason I even take these missions is to fight you. Drakken couldn't take over the world even if he had Hello Kitty's help."

"Hotel Kilo?" Monique quirks a brow while Ron, who just realized Rufus is missing, starts his standard freakout. Meh, nah, he starts his slightly more severe than normal freakout. No idea what the difference is, but he's doing it.

"Have you seen her marketing campaign? Seriously, she's everywhere! Between her and the mouse, the globe is owned," Kim shrugs, then turns her attention back to Shego. "So, we gonna do this?"

"By 'do this', you wouldn't happen to mean make out heavily in my bedroom until the rest of this crap blows over, would you?" Shego hiked a thumb towards some random doorway that leads to her room within the lair.

Kim blinks a moment, then remembers than doing any_thing_ probably includes any_one_. "Sure!"

As the two run off, Ron suddenly becomes aware of the situation. "Wait, I just lost my girlfriend to Shego!" Ron pauses. "Wait, is she my girlfriend yet? Is this pre-STD or post-STD?"

"Depends, does it still itch?" Monique supplies, randomly dropping her acronym related speech pattern.

"Well, yeah, but that was from someone else," Ron digs in his cargo pants and pulls out a thick, three ringed binder. How it fit in there, God only knows. "Let me see if I can find where we are." Ron starts leafing through the pages. It would help the idiot immensely if he read the script _before_ the fic started. "How the hell was I supposed to do that! You're making this up as you go!" Shut. Up. "Oh, that's mature." Don't make me come down there. "Bring it! I'm a mystical monkey ninja guy! I may or may not have killed two aliens already!" You're asking for it now. "Bring it!"

"COME HERE!" A yellow clad fist grabs Ron's shirt and pulls him halway across the room. Scorpion looks at Ron with fire burning in his eyes, literally. "READY?"

"Can I say no?" Ron shrieks, terrified. Again, out of nowhere, Yori appears, throwing daggers at Scorpion. Er, kunia... whatever.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?" Scorpion roars, flinging Ron aside.

"Yes, I challenge you for the right to marry Ron-san! He is mine to destory with mindnumbing bliss!" Yori counters. Someone yells 'fight' and the two go at it. Ron tries to stand up on his own but is helped up by those guys from Queer Eye for the Evil Guy, or whatever the changed name was. You know who they are.

"Please, he is so _obviously_ gay. We'll set him up with a really nice young man who likes long walks on the beech, singing horrifically, and dancing the same dance to every song he hears!" the three men part to reveal Senor Senior Junior, a texan red rose in his teeth.

"Let's boogie," Junior calls in a sultry tone. From across the room, Monique comes flying in with a kick to the man's chest.

"Point one, Ron's either metrosexual or straight, because I want to jump his bones all of a sudden," Monique quickly dispatched the three other men, because at some point previously the henchmen all disappeared. No idea where- probably watching the secret cameras hidden in Shego's bedroom. "Point two, those last two references were the _worst_ ones you've made yet."

Monique then is suddenly kicked aside by Master Chief- from the Halo games- who is holding two energy swords. As Monique stands, he tosses her one and activates it. For some reason, it makes a lightsaber sound instead of a energy sword sound. "Monique. I. Am. Your. Father!"

"And I'm your mother," the AI chick- starts with a C but can't remember what it is- who accompanies MC appears in her holo-graphic form. "Don't ask how the biology of this works."

"It. Does. Not. Matter!" MC strikes an offensive pose. "We. Must. Fight!"

The AI chick glances at him, then back at Monique. "You got your linguistic skills from him, obviously."

"Then let's do this," Monique charges, activating her own energy sword and/or light saber. The two start epically fighting. It compliments Yori and Scorpion's fight pretty well, actually.

Ron suddenly looks up, falling to his knees and raising his hands in surrender.

"Please, oh author, make this insanity stop!" No. "Please!" I said no! "I'll make you the most badical sugar cookies you've ever tasted!" !

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (in order of appearance) characters from Kim Possible, the Super Soaker water guns, the Mario Bros franchise, Voltron, Disney, Pokemon, Acme, The Lion King, Hello Kitty, Mortal Kombat, or Halo. Huh, I thought there was more than that somehow...


	5. One Thing Leads To Another

*Challenge: Posed by edised, asking for a good KiGo story where Ron finds the joy of older women.

**Disclaimer:** Surprisingly, I _still_ don't own any of the Kim Possible cast.

One Thing Leads To Another...

"I can't believe that happened!" Ron raged, pacing around his room while his trusty pet, Rufus, watched from the desk. The blond was furious... no, more hurt than anything, but anger was a good way to ignore the hurt. "I mean, I was standing right there! Totally not cool!"

"Not cool," Rufus echoed, hoping the ranting was as far as Ron was going to go with his tirade. While the naked mole rat had never first hand witnessed Ron get so upset that he took his anger out physically but the young man was far more distressed than ever before. It was understandable yet... a little scary.

"I mean, there we are, stopping Drakken from using the technoclom-" Ron stopped his pacing a moment, his face scrunched up in concentration. "... technochom-... the techo-" giving up, he continued his angry pacing, "... whatever! And then, like it's nothing, in the middle of her judo toss, KP just... leans in and... just... _kisses_ Shego! Totally wrongsick!"

"Wrongsick?" Rufus' tone was more confusion at his master's antics than the statement itself. Ron, however, didn't take it that way.

"Yes it's wrongsick! Shego's a _girl_!" Ron stopped again, putting a finger to his chin in thought. That wasn't a very good argument, his adolescent mind remarked. When he resumed his pacing, it was less angry and more thoughtful. "Girls have lips... kissable lips... and boobs... nothing wrongsick about that..." he stopped again. "But Kim is a girl too... but girls kissing girls... can't really see a flaw with that either... and it was pretty hot."

"Hot!" Rufus squealed, happy to see his owner shift from Angry Ron to Thoughtful Ron. Thoughtful Ron typically didn't last as long as Angry Ron before eventually reverting back to Happy Ron. As a loyal pet and a good friend, Rufus prefered Happy Ron.

"Okay, so we've deduced that KP and Shego kissing was hot, but it was still wrongsick!" he continued his pacing. "But why?" Ron walked the length of his room, front to back, twice before snapping his fingers as the epiphany hit him. "Because she's a villain!"

"Mhmm, evil!"

"Right, so, wrongsick because KP is definitely not evil and Shego definitely is. I mean, she could've kissed some other girl, and it wouldn't have been wrongsick, right?" Ron looked to Rufus, hoping for some hint. "I mean, what does Shego have that's so special?"

Rufus mimicked Shego throwing her plasma around, dancing across the desktop. "Hyaa!"

"Yeah, no, I don't think fighting has anything to do with it," Ron remarked, completely missing the point of Rufus' panamime. "I've seen her fight tons of people- guys and girls- without kissing them."

Rufus sighed, but tried something else. Mimicking the sound of an airplane, Rufus 'flew' across the desk, his tiny arms spread out like wings.

"Okay, good point, Shego can operate a jet. Chicks love airplane pilots," Ron conceded. "But it still isn't enough. We know _plenty_ of pilots."

Rufus scratched his head a moment, unsure what else Ron was looking for, then finally landed on something else. If anything, the exercise was proving a good distraction from the young man's previous anger. Scampering over to a pamphlet from Middleton U, the naked mole rat pointed at the brochure.

"College? Well, yeah, she has that Child Development degree, but what good is that?" Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "Someone her age should probably have a little more going for her than that. I bet Doctor Director does; she's a doctor for crying out loud!" Ron threw his hands into the air. "I mean, yeah, she's missing an eye, we think anyway, but she's got a killer body! Plus, she's got herself together way more than Shego! If KP wanted to go and kiss a girl with a college degree, why not her?"

Rufus just blinked at his owner. How did they even _get_ on this topic?

"I mean, if given the choice between Shego and Doctor Director, I'd totally kiss Doctor Director," Ron concluded, slumping into his chair, which his pet took as a good sign. A sitting Ron was much easier to handle than a pacing Ron. The blond sat still for a moment before his eyebrows shot up, his own words resounding in his ears. "Huh, I would kiss Doctor Director, wouldn't I?"

Rufus just shrugged.

"Think about it: she's not bossy but authoritive, can be completely serious and totally childish, and she really fills out that uniform. Maybe..." Ron tilted his head up, a slight smile on his lips. Rufus chattered something under his breath, but not to the point Ron didn't catch it. "What, you don't think I can be serious? Note. Serious. Face." Ron nearly glared at his beloved pet.

Rufus just stared back. Seriously, how did they _get_ to this point?

"Okay, so it's decided, I need to kiss Doctor Director!" Ron suddenly proclaimed, jumping out of his seat and startling Rufus into falling back on the desk. He was quickly scooped up and placed in his prefered mode of transportation: Ron's cargo pocket. "Come on, little buddy, we've got us a one-eyed girl to kiss!"

From the inside of Ron's pocket, his pet sighed and shook his head. This had 'bad idea' written all over it.

-end-

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm not continuing this, but after reading through the thread, I wanted to do a 'Buffoon' Ron monologue that included "Girls have boobs" as a 'rational' defense for KiGo and the "Note. Serious. Face" quote. If anyone can make something from this, do it! I imagine watching Ron try to woo Dr. Director with Kim and Shego exploring their relationship in the backround would be hilarious and dramatic.


	6. Flower Power

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the KP Characters. More info at the bottom.

*Challenge: a New Team Possible proposed by Leolupin. I skimmed the thread, pulled out a few ideas, and _this_ happened. Please keep in mind, I wrote it up in, meh, about an hour or less and haven't cleaned it up too much:

-Flower Power-

Seven men, all clad in full black uniforms, frowned at the figures blocking their exit. Of course their little heist couldn't go unnoticed and without a hitch; there just had to be some little snag. The five standing before them, however, constituted a much bigger problem than a 'little' snag, but no matter. It was about time someone put those kids in their place.

No one knew where they came from or who they were; The Flowers were simply known by the codenames they used. Their leader, Red Rose, looked like something out of a cowboy's wet dream, with a bandana over the lower half of her face, a simple denim vest and no shirt, denim jeans with simple chaps over them, and boots with spurs, all dyed the same red as her cowboy hat and the thick working gloves she wore. It wasn't quite blood red, it was more vibrant and eye catching, which one would expect made it difficult for Rose to be sneaky, but that was far from the truth. Every Flower seemed to move silently, dropping in on criminals across the globe with little to no warning.

The entire team was like that- it was one of the few aspects that tied the group together. The rest looked nothing like their leader, or each other. One looked like a genuine ninja, outfitted from head to toe in white, complete with a mask and hood that covered all but her striking black eyes. She did have a pink stripe running down the sides of her arms, the only hint that she was the one they called Cherry Blossom. She always stood to Rose's right, while on the left stood a young man who was known better for his cocky grin than his name or outfit. Vines, as he was called, looked like something out of a Renaissance painting, complete with a masque over his eyes and a hat with a fluffy plume, the entire ensemble a deep shade of jade with black trimmings.

Those three were headaches enough for criminals the world over, their two remaining companions provided an added degree of fear and annoyance. The fourth human member- at least it looked human- was perpetually silent, dressed in a loose fitting, deep blue track suit with silver stripes. Its skin was creepiest though, colored the same silver as the track suit's trimmings, and its face... there was a nose and eyes, often obscured by sunglasses, but no mouth. That one, Rain Drop, was the fear while the annoyance was outfitted in a bright orange jacket over the canine's hulking ribcage. Somewhere between a St. Bernard and a Great Dane, the freakishly large dog always wore a goofy grin that belied the intense power in those jaws. Though they often referred to him by the latter half of his moniker, it was known that the dog's full name was Weed Killer.

"Ya shoulda known better 'an ta mess 'round in this neck o' tha woods," the heroic leader drawled, the bandana moving with every word. Tipping her red cowboy hat down a little lower over her eyes, the woman subtly changed her stance so her team would know to prepare for their attack. Though they were outnumbered, the odds were still in the Flowers' favor. That didn't deter the criminals though.

"Get 'em!" the ring leader roared, launching forward with him men a half step behind him.  
>-8-<br>"They didn't check in. They know they're supposed to check in," Kim mumbled, pacing a well worn path in her living room, glancing every now and again at a special Kimmunicator lying on a near by intable. Sitting on the couch, Shego barely kept herself from sighing. Just like every time the team went out, the night would wreak havoc on her nerves because it damn near tore Kim apart from anxiety.

"You're going to have to trust them some time, Pumpkin. They've been doing great so far," Shego gently reminded, watching her spouse's tense form continue pacing.

"There's always a chance for mistakes. If any of them get hurt-"

"We'll deal with it when it comes. It was _your_ idea to train Hana in the finer points of heroism," Shego watched and waited, seeing how Kim would react to the bait. She had to figure out the quickest route to defusing her tense lover and that depended on the mood the redhead was in. "She has the skills, the technique, and you knew that putting it to use in crime fighting was better than letting her stay couped up at her brother's house, holding herself back in every contact sport she tried out for."  
>-8-<br>Cherry Blossom was the quickest, by far, and reached the men first, landing several palm strikes to one's belly and chest before seemlessly shifting into a roundhouse kick that caught another man across the jaw. Beneath her mask, the young woman smirked, just a little. Her Aunt Kim had always told her cockiness was the surest way to defeat, but confidence in her skills was a different matter. Her sister-in-law, Yori, backed up that lesson frequently.  
>-8-<br>"But it wasn't my idea to drag anyone else into this. My family- _our_family- is out there right now, Shego. What if Vincent gets hurt? Or Joss?"

"Your cousin can take care of herself."

"She's pushing thirty."

"She's benching three hundred."  
>-8-<br>Rose was the next to engage, landing a punch any boxer would envy across the ring leader's jaw. Though she'd taken to the hero gig much later than her cousin, the woman was in prime fighting form, quick and strong from her work on the ranch and savy in the physical cues of her opponents. Before her next target had the chance to react, she was ducking his swing and landing a solid elbow to the man's solar plexus, robbing him of breath.  
>-8-<br>"And our son? You think he should be out there?" Kim was starting to raise her voice, her anxiety giving way to anger. Shego recognized the path they were on and quickly adapted her game plan.

"He would be out there even if we didn't want him to be. He takes after us more than anyone ever could; blood or no, that boy is as much you as he is me, and he'll only get himself hurt without Joss and Hana to watch his back."  
>-8-<br>Vines danced around the punches thrown his way, focusing on his single opponent with his cocky grin still in place. After training against his mothers, these punks were easy pickings, barely worth the effort of dodging. He bet even if a blow did connect, he would just laugh it off; no one hit harder than his Momma. However, when one swing did come too close- a good four inches from his face- the young man decided to make things far easier for himself and lashed out with a kick to his opponent's chest, sending the man flying two feet in the air. He smiled; he only meant to tap the guy, after all.  
>-8-<br>"Besides, Princess, it's not like they don't have back up! Your brothers teamed up with Dr. D and made RoboDrone to protect Hana, Joss, Vincent, and Kilo. Can't you put faith in anyone but yourself?"

"I _do_ have faith in them, Shego! In them and in you but, damnit, this is my fight!"  
>-8-<br>Rain Drop analyzed his attacker with cold calculations, dodging whenever a strike came his way while keeping a keen eye on his charges. Though the robotic synthodrone failed to comprehend his purpose- his charges were more than capable of taking care of themselves- he performed his primary duties with utmost care. Otherwise, he would have to face Master Kim- he was programmed with the knowledge that making the redhead mad was very bad for his existence and that of his creators. Failing his primary objective was simply not an option.

Weed Killer, on the other hand, was having a blast knocking the seventh criminal down and dragging him across the floor by his shirt. The canine had no interest in severly hurting the man- he knew better than to bite anyone unless in the most dire conditions- but having a full sized squeaky toy was a joy no dog could resist. He would probably play with the man until his master came over and knocked the criminal out; until then, he would preoccupy himself with trying to seperate the man from his boots so he could have a souvenier.  
>-8-<br>"Not anymore, Kim," Shego got off the couch and approached her lover, wrapping her arms around the redhead to still her. At first, as always, Kim tried to refuse the embrace but stopped struggling quickly, tears stinging at her eyes.

"I should've been more careful, then the world wouldn't need them."

"Stop it, Princess," Shego firmly ordered, tightening her hold briefly. "That's why we gave them alter egos, so when the time comes, they can slip into retirement without the world hounding them for help. We gave them the tools; it's up to them to use them. We trained them well, Love. Believe in them."

"I do," Kim barked, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I just wish it wasn't them."

"I wish it wasn't any of you," Shego whispered, burying her face in Kim's fiery mane. "The world isn't perfect, Princess. Trust them to keep it safe for others."  
>-8-<br>Vines flipped the man over his shoulder, sending the body to fetch up against a wall and land in a heap on the floor. If he wasn't unconscious before, he certainly was now.

"Too easy! When's the real fun begin?" Vines laughed, turning to watch his teammates deal with their opponents. He was about to go relieve Killer of his playtoy when a familiar perfumed scent hit his nose. In a flash, he ducked, narrowly avoiding the boot that was looking to land on the side of his face. Rolling forward and hitting his feet, the young man turned his attention to his long time rival. "Well well, speak of the devil."

"Oh, am I that fun to you?" the young woman quipped, a smirk on her lips as she settled into a defensive stance. Outfitted in a pure black leotard and thigh high boots, her gloved hands curled into fists as she tossed her head to move her blonde braid behind her. Vines just laughed.

"I was refering to the 'easy' part," he fired back, winking at his beautiful opponent who scowled at him. "You know, you're ugly when you're angry, Ratchet."

"And you're ugly all the time!" she growled, shifting to the offense as she closed the distance between them.  
>-8-<br>"And who's going to stand up when they step down? Is it going to be a never ending cycle?" Kim finally let the tears slip down her cheeks.

"Maybe. I don't have all the answers, Kimmie. We just-" Shego stopped when a familiar chime rang out. Both sets of green eyes moved to the Kimmunicator but it took Kim a moment to move, eased out of her lover's embrace. To the green hued woman's relief, the redhead walked calmly to the device- the situation was defused, for the moment anyway.

"What's the sitch?" Kim felt a sad smile flutter across her face at the familiar phrase, focusing on the face on the screen.

"Oh, sitch normal over here, Sunlight," Hana chirped, her face mask doing nothing to hide the smile her Aunt could hear in the young woman's voice. "We took out those thieves, no problem!"

"And no complications?" Kim raised a brow as she thought she heard a loud groan somewhere in the background. Suddenly, the screen shifted, displaying Joss' covered face rather than Hana's.

"Well, that Ratchet chick done showed up again. Vines is takin' care o' her, though."

"And you two aren't helping because...?"

"Sun, if yew saw tha way these two fight, yew'd let 'em at it jist ta watch too!" Joss laughed, glancing at whatever was going on beyond the scope of the Kimmunicator. Kim frowned.

"That's not a-" A chorus of groans, with barely suppressed giggles, caused Kim to sigh while passing a hand over her face. "He just got thrown through a wall again, didn't he?"

"In 'is defence, she's gawt a wicked arm. She jist done made her escape though; we'll jist turn these rascals over ta tha police an' be on our way back ta base."

"Call me when you're airborne," Kim turned off the device with a shake of her head. Before she could process anything though, Shego's arms snaked around her again.

"They did fine, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did," Kim conceded, turning around in the embrace to return it. She gave her wife a kiss and smiled. "Thanks, Babe."

Shego smirked. "There are better ways to thank me, ya know. We've got time."

Kim rolled her eyes but moved them towards the stairs nonetheless, their bedroom being on the second floor. Her team, her family, was safe; now was the perfect time for a little... celebration.  
>-8-<br>Three barks punctuated the air, followed by the monotonous translation of Killer's collar. "You okay, Master?"

"Oh, go find a leg to hump!" Vines growled back, struggling to pull himself from the hole he'd made in the wall.

"One o' these days, she's a gonna throw yew inta a steel wall," Rose chuckled, wagging a finger at her cousin's son. "An' then, I'ma laugh all tha harder!"

"Don't worry, Vines; you'll get her next time," Blossom offered, her hands clasped behind her back. "At least she didn't hit you with that metal bat thing again."

Two barks. "She's right."

Rain Drop just crossed his arms over his chest.

"All four of y'all can go to Hell," Vines grumbled, rubbing his head at the thought. Okay, so he lost this round, but that just made them even. "Next time, she's going down. _So_ not the drama."

-end-

Author's Note: Hookay, so, here's the skinny: there were two requirements (I halfway broke one) and a subsubnote that I adhered to from the opening post. The first was that the new team couldn't have Kim's kid as a member but rather someone she absorbs into her life (think Batman/Robin). Vincent isn't Kim's biological child, but she thinks of him as her son, as does Shego, hence I halfway broke it. The second was that one of the team has a subtextual relationship with a villain close to the KiGo we all know and love. Enter Ratchet, Vincent's rival who pops in and out at the behest of her mysterious employer (I have no idea who that might be). The subsubnote was that it would be funny if 'Rufus II' (the animal of the team) was a large dog or something. Enter Killer, aka Kilo, Vincent's dog, who comes with his own translating collar and is quite intelligent on his own.

As for extra stuff, I did pull a few ideas from other places. NoDrog made a comment about the team being a bit like the _Teen Titans_. Though there's very little to tie them together, Rose, Blossom, Vines, Rain, and Killer reflect Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy, in that order. Diogenes brought up Kim's feelings towards having to train a new batch of crime fighters and send them out because she can't physically do it herself, which inspired the commentary between Kim and Shego.

Now, for references, all of which I don't own, by the way: I did pack a lot of random nods to all sorts of things in this for some odd reason. Starting at the top, Joss' alter ego, Red Rose, while being my second favorite flower (and part of my screen name, hehe), is also a nod to Rose Wilson, daughter of Deathstroke aka Slade from _Teen Titans_. Hana's alter ego, Cherry Blossom, has white and pink on her uniform and is a nod to Blossom from the _Powerpuff Girls_. Vincent, and his alter ego Vines, take after the _Assassin's Creed_ games in uniform and fighting style (yeah, he can fence too). His line to Ratchet about being ugly when angry is blatantly stolen from Lonestar of _Spaceballs_. Rain Drop, or RoboDrone, is a reference to R2-D2 from _Star Wars_, as both names contain two vowels in the former half and two consonants in the latter half of his name. That is also why he's silent; just thinking about a character speaking in only beeps and whistles drove me mad. Oh, and his track suit is a nod to the _Six Million Dollar Man_, which, honestly, came to mind from the cameo in _The Venture Brothers_. Weed Killer, or Kilo, is a cross between Scooby-Doo (from _Scooby-Doo_) and a mahbari warhound from _Dragon Age: Origins_. The bright orange jacket is for the _Naruto_ fans out there.


	7. Scarred

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Kim Possible_ or any related characters.

*Challenge: a 15 minute prompt from Eoraptor. Somehow got buried in my files. Also, not my best writing. Prompt: "and her scars became my scars".

-Scarred-

Kim had to look away. She couldn't believe she agreed to this, to allowing this to happen. True, they weren't friends- rather they were the deadliest of enemies- but suddenly it didn't seem like anyone, even Shego, deserved what the fates outlined for her.

"Let me go! Cowards! You fucking pack of cowards!" Shego was screaming at the top of her lungs, violently struggling against the bonds they placed her in after Kim had brought the emerald villainess to them. Assembled in the room were some of the most brilliant scientists in the world, all pouring their genius into the machine Shego's heavily laden stretcher was being placed into. In a few moments, the woman before Kim would be, more or less, harmless. They would strip from her the comet's glow, the key to her powers, and with it take damn near everything she had. They already warned Kim that the process had a risk of killing the woman, and at the time Kim had thought the price was small if it meant giving the emerald skinned woman a chance at a regular life, or at the very least taking away her life as a super villain. For the greater good, it was a small price to pay she told herself again. "Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Let me go!"

Kim's fists clenched and she had to grit her teeth as the machine fired up, Shego's screams still ringing ever louder in her ears. At least she was going out like she lived, if worst came to worst- kicking and screaming and fighting until the bloody end. It was fitting.

But then Shego's yells changed and Kim had to turn to be sure, make certain her ears weren't deceiving her. They weren't. There, lying in that machine, strapped to a stretcher and completely at the mercy of strangers, Shego's anger died enough for her absolute terror to shine through. For those moments, she wasn't some badass super thief, some vixen who teased and taunted Kim with every smirk and wink, some meta-human capable of amazing deeds. In those moments, she was just a woman scared to death of what was happening to her, a young woman completely alone in the world, a little girl who lost everything. In those moments, when everything Kim previously associated with her nemesis was gone, the redhead realized that the woman lying on the stretcher was no more Shego than the butcher who brought her to the slaughter house was Kim. There was no justifying this. It was wrong and she _had_ to stop it.

"Let her go," Kim commanded, marching over to the command console where five scientists were busy finishing their calibrations. The head scientist gave her a sick smile as he turned to her. She hadn't liked him, not since the premise was dreamed up months ago, and she especially disliked the excited gleam to his eyes. For a moment, she hated herself for being tricked into believing this idea had any redeeming qualities whatsoever.

"Miss Possible, think of the possibilities!"

"I said let her go!" Kim repeated in a more forceful tone. She was barely a foot away from the man now but he didn't seem deterred.

"Her powers are better in our hands, I assure you!"

"One last time," Kim growled, scowling ferociously at the scientist. "Let. Her. Go."

The man hesitated before delivering in his most civil tone a sentence that had no business being spoken as such. "She's better off dead."

That did it. Kim grabbed the man by his pristine white coat and threw him over her shoulder, much to the surprise of his colleagues. However, he wasn't the one standing nearest the command console, the 'start' button especially, and one of the others, in the fool hope that Kim would stop once the process started, hit the button quickly.

Shego screamed then, much louder than all her cursing and demanding and pleading, in pure agony. There wasn't enough time to figure out how to stop the machine, so the redhead went a different route. Kim grabbed the scientist who hit the button and threw him too, feeling her anger rise as she fought her way past the 'geniuses' to the main chamber where Shego lay. With reckless abandon, her mind solely fixated on stopping the process, Kim wedged her fingers into the gap and started to pry open the containment chamber. This was going to end, one way or another.

"No! Don't, you'll-" Whatever warning the man had was never heard. Kim broke the seal enough for the machine to recognize the fault and, before she could even step back, the doors flew open, bathing Kim in an endless wave of unimaginable heat. She didn't even have time to scream.

When she awoke, she felt was hot, tired, and thoroughly enraged. And thirsty. Before she could think more on that, a glass of water was placed in front of her.

"All I wanted after the comet hit was a glass of water," a familiar voice spoke as Kim reached for the glass. Her entire body ached, burned almost with a delicious heat that seemed to bubble from within her. She did want the water and she drank it eagerly while Shego watched. Kim spoke only after she finished.

"What... what happened?"

Shego stared down at her a moment before walking over and picking up a shattered piece of glass from the machine, which now lay in ruins. She handed it to Kim wordlessly and the redhead had to assume that her reflection would answer her question. She was mostly correct. From what she could tell, every inch of skin had changed to a light red tone reminiscent of the Wegos' complexion. It was like she was permanently sunburned. Her hair had changed too, now much more orange and wild and noticeably shorter. Only her eyes retained their original appearance, but even then she could see a small ring of red around her iris.

"Hold out your hand," Shego instructed, seeing that there was still confusion in the heroine's face. Kim did as she was told and Shego mirrored the action. "Now feel the heat inside of you and imagine it's a flame... then release it."

Again, Kim complied and was amazed when her hand erupted in red flame, the fire dancing around her hand as Shego's green plasma did the same.

Shego smirked. "See, Princess? My scars are now yours."

-end-


End file.
